The Wheel
by Quexinos
Summary: Yazoo hates his life and is tired of getting beaten and abused by Loz and Sephiroth. Chapter 5 is added. Yazoo starts to fight back! But will it be worth it?
1. Yazoo's Pain

Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj are trademarks of Square Enix. "The Wheel" is (c) Alison Scharlemann and pure fiction from a deranged writer. This fanfic may be distributed or used for MiSTings, but I would like an email if you are using it so I know who is. All comments about this fic can be written to me, at 

Before I start, I want to point a few things out. This story is ... well I guess you could say it's AU (alternate universe) from Advent Children. I have the characters WAAAAAYYY OOC. I know they won't act like this in the movie. You don't have to tell me that. It's just something I wrote for fun and if I owned these guys, this is probably how they'd act Yazoo is gay D   
Now with that in mind, I'd like to post the first chapter... this is actually a prequel to the story itself. The story won't be from Yazoo's POV, but this first part is. Any critism or corrections are welcome. There's swearing in this BTW... and Yazoo abuse, but no, I don't hate him.   
--------------------------

**The Wheel**

_"Stray!   
No Regrests cause I got nothing to lose   
Ever Stray!   
So Im gonna live my life as I choose   
Until I fall  
Stray" _

-Stray, Yoko Kanno   
-------------------------- 

I hate my life. Every day I wake up and ask myself the same questions. Is this the way life is supposed to be? Are you supposed to wish each and every day was your last? Is it normal to go to bed at night praying that you don't wake up the next morning? I often wonder what I did to deserve such a miserable fate, but as far back as I can remember, my life has always been like this. 

"Why are there still dishes in the sink?" Sephiroth asked slowly approaching the back of the couch where me and my two bothers sat. 

I didn't say anything but I knew damn well why they were still there. My two brothers and I each had to take turns cleaning the house and doing different chores. I didn't mind doing them when it was my turn, but my oaf of an older brother, Loz, would always make me do his chores. He never did anything around the house. He always made me do his stuff, and often things that didn't even need to be done like fixing his broken crap or making him food. If I refused, I'd usually end up with at least a bloody nose and a limp. He just loved making my life a living hell. That was his favorite thing. From the instant I woke up to the moment I went to bed, he had to be torturing me somehow. So maybe that doesn't seem so bad, but Sephiroth could be even worse sometimes. 

To say Sephiroth's punishments were cruel beyond belief would be an understatement. Despite the fact that he mostly stayed in his room all day, occasionally checking to make sure the house was in good shape, or going to the bathroom, I feared him way more than both my brothers combined. In fact, all three of us would tremble at the slightest hint of him being angry, and this time was no different. 

I should have done the dishes to avoid any confrontation, so why didn't I? First of all, I was so damn sick of Loz's bullying; second of all, I had the smallest glimmer of hope that Sephiroth would realize it was Loz's turn and thus, punish him. Normally, I wouldn't wish Sephiroth's punishments on anyone, but Loz just went too far sometimes. In fact, the though of Loz in great pain would bring a smile to my face and almost make me outright laugh. 

"Well?" Sephiroth put his hands on the top of the couch leaning over it slightly. 

I didn't need to turn to him to know he was staring at me. His stare was so cold you could feel it a mile away; my body shivered almost uncontrollably, and all ready I knew that not washing those dishes was one of the dumbest ideas I'd ever had. 

"I think it was Loz's turn." 

Oh, thank you Kadaj! I felt so much relief I almost wanted to hug him. 

Kadaj is my other, younger, brother. Though he was the youngest, anyone could tell he was the most mature. In fact, Loz and I looked to him as a leader of sorts, and I could even confide in him sometimes. Mostly I'd keep to myself, but if I ever felt like I was about to explode or just couldn't take it, I knew Kadaj would listen. The downside with Kadaj was, even though he got annoyed with me and Loz fighting all the time, he very rarely did anything to prevent or stop it. In the event that he did do something, it was usually just saying, "Just leave him alone, Loz." or even, "Would you both just shut the hell up?" 

Also, Kadaj was clearly the favorite of Sephiroth. I can't remember a single time that Kadaj ever got punished or even yelled at. He did worked hard to gain Sephiroth's appreciation. If Sephiroth asked him to do something, he'd always do it, no questions asked. A few times when Loz and I were bickering too loudly, Sephiroth came out of his room and asked Kadaj what was going on. Kadaj would always tell the truth, even if it meant me or Loz getting hurt. I guess I wasn't wild about that part, but tonight, everything seemed to be going my way. Sephiroth had just heard from his beloved Kadaj that Loz didn't do his job, so surely Loz would be the one to face Sephiroth's wrath. 

"Y-Yazoo said he'd do them..." Loz quickly sputtered pointing in my direction. 

I could hear the fear in his voice, which normally I would enjoy, but because he tried to put the blame on me, I felt just as afraid, "No, I didn't!" I retorted glaring at him. 

"You liar, you did too," he reached over Kadaj to give me a quick swat to the head. It didn't hurt much. 

"No, you just assumed I would because you always make me do your shit!" 

"See?" he pointed at me again, now looking frightfully at Sephiroth, "He always does it, so it's his fault." 

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sighed at this point. My heart skipped when I saw that. I could almost feel the flames of his rage growing strong, or maybe it was my own body head rising as the sweat began to form on my forehead. Before I could even think, the terror and anger I felt gripped my body to the point where I could feel myself begin to tremble. Loz had just made a rather convincing point; or at least, convincing enough for Sephiroth. 

I still tried to defend myself, despite my panicking, "No, it was your turn dammit! Why do you always try to blame things on me?!" 

"Because it's always your fault!" At this point I could do nothing as he, again, reached over Kadaj, grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled hard. I cried out, in both frustration and pain. Loz was strong, and when he pulled my hair, it felt like someone stabbing me in the head. 

"STOP IT!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pry his hand away from my hair, but that just made him tug harder, practical pulling my body towards him. 

"I'll make him do it!" Loz grasped more hair with his other hand, and pulled so hard I suddenly found myself flying face first into Kadaj's lap. No... actually, it wasn't really his lap that I landed in. Though, to tell the truth, normally I wouldn't mind being face first in a guy's crotch, this was different; first of all, this was my brother, and second of all, this wasn't a time for me to be horny. 

The high pitched yelp that emitted from Kadaj when I landed might have actually been amusing if the situation was different, "Damn it!" Kadaj, completely annoyed now, shoved me off so hard, I hit the floor, feeling a quick pain in my back as I landed. 

Before I had time to sit up, Loz, now kneeling behind me, seized me by my underarms and began to pull me upward, "I'll make him do it! Do you want me to make him do it, Sir? I'll so make him do it." 

I was so close! So close to getting Loz into trouble. There was not a chance in hell that I'd let him get away now. Not a god damned chance, "No! I'm not doing it!" 

He lifted me to my feet, still holding me by my armpits, "You little brat!" he screamed in my ear causing me to choke on his sour breath. Yes, Loz had a bad hygiene problem and everyone in the house knew it. We had even brought it up to him before, but the asshole just didn't like to stay clean. Still, I struggled to get free, as I always did, even though it was no use. 

Then, everything changed. For what seemed like no reason at all, Sephiroth turned away and began walking calmly back to his room. All three of us completely froze and just watched him walk away. Sephiroth would never pass up the chance to punish one of us, so the only other option was that he was up to something, and that couldn't be good. 

Fortunately for me, Loz had weakened his grip, and I was actually able to squirm free. As I did, Loz looked at me for a split second then turned back to where Sephiroth had headed off to. 

Kadaj, who had been sitting on the couch the whole time, turned to both us, "Oh you guys are gonna get it now," he had the slightest trace of amusement in his voice. 

I swallowed, hard. He was right. I had no doubt that whatever Sephiroth had left for, it would mean a lot of pain for me and probably Loz, too. 

"DAMN IT!" Loz screamed in a complete panic. Honestly, he looked like he was going to cry, "YOU!" he made a reaching motion for me, but I moved out of his range, "Why the hell didn't you just stick to our agreement?" he began to slowly walk toward me. 

Great. Wonderful. Now not only was Loz going to beat me into a pulp, but Sephiroth was pissed off at me too. How could this get any better? If I had just done those fucking dishes, this wouldn't have happened. But I had to try and defy Loz. Even if the plan had worked and Loz had gotten punished, it wouldn't mean that he wouldn't have kicked the shit out of me for it. The only thing going though my mind was the question, 'What the hell was I thinking?' 

"We agreed that if you did my chores, and did what I told you to do, I wouldn't beat you up!" 

"You beat me up, anyway, constantly!" I yelled back, "You find something to beat me up for at least twice a week." 

"If you would stop being such a little pussy," he took a step forward and poked me on the word 'pussy', "I wouldn't have to!" 

We both gasped at the sound of Sephiroth's door opening. My heart began to beat faster and faster as his footsteps grew ever closer. I swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. Never before had I so strongly felt the urge to just run, and never stop running, but yet, I just stood there too afraid to move. 

Sephiroth casually walked around the corner, holding an easel under his arm, along with what appeared to be a piece of white cardboard with some art on it. He set the easel up, and placed the cardboard upon it, "See this?" he pointed to it glancing back at us, seeming to be enjoying our fear. 

Now I could get a good look at just what the cardboard was. Painted in the center of it was a circle. The circle divided into three equal sections with one of our names above one section. In the center of the circle was an arrow that one would spin. I assumed he planned to use this to pick one of us to do the dishes, or worse, punish. There was even a section for Kadaj, which kind of surprised me. 

"Since you morons can't seem to decide who I should punish, I am going to let the wheel decide," Sephiroth explained, "And whoever's name it lands on, I will punish." 

"Wait, what about me?" Kadaj asked, his voice beginning to shake. 

"What about you?" Sephiroth glared back at him. 

"Well, Sir... I-I had nothing to do with this," now he began to shiver when he realized Sephiroth wasn't about to treat him favorably this time. 

Sephiroth chuckled, "I know. That's what makes it so interesting." 

Kadaj's face completely fell, and his eyes grew about twice their normal size and for a second he just stared ahead. Then he put his head in his hand and rubbed his eyes, "Oh, god dammit you guys..." 

I really felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve to be punished and I knew if that wheel landed on his name, he'd never forgive me. 

"... if that thing lands on my name..." Kadaj finished. 

Sephiroth smiled his trademark evil grin, "Let's give it a spin, shall we?" and with a graceful motion, he lifted his hand up to the arrow, and did just that. 

-------------------------------------------- 

All comments about this fic can be written to me, Sonique, at 


	2. Punishment

Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj are trademarks of Square Enix. "The Wheel" is (c) Alison Scharlemann and pure fiction from a deranged writer. This fanfic may be distributed or used for MiSTings, but I would like an email if you are using it so I know who is. All comments about this fic can be written to me, at 

SOOOO Sorry this took so long. I had a really hard time trying to desribe what Yazoo was going though in the... well just read it. The next chapter won't take as long, I promise. Also it's late, it's 6:15 in the morning and I wanted to get this up but.. I didn't proof read so sorry if there's mistakes XD   
--------------------------

**The Wheel chapter 2**

_"I might feel defeated  
I might hang on my head  
I may be barely breathing  
But I'm not dead" _

- Bring on the Rain - Jodee Messina & Tim McGraw 

As the arrow on the wheel began to spin quickly, everything else seemed to go in slow motion. It was then that I reflected on what I had just done and realized, no matter what happened, I was screwed. Completely screwed. If it landed on my name, I would face some form of inhumane torture for sure. If it landed on Loz's name, sure he would get punished, but he'd also surely make me suffer horrid consequences for it. If it landed on Kadaj's name, he would probably never forgive me. He so often told me to just do what Loz and Sephiroth said so that I wouldn't get myself beaten or in trouble. How many times had I asked for his advice for him to tell me the same thing over and over? I guess this is what happens when I don't take good advice I'm given. 

After what seemed like hours, the arrow began to slow down._ Oh please, gods, let it stop on Loz's name. I don't care if he beats me up at this point, I just want to see him suffer,_ I pleaded. It passed my name, Kadaj's name, Loz's name, my name again... it slowed... Kadaj's name... slower... slowly going over Loz's name.... slower... almost stopped... yes please stop... no... no... stop... don't go any further... no... not... on... my... name.... 

I think I screamed. I honestly don't remember though. All I remember is the fear gripping my whole body so tight that I ended up on my knees, shaking my head in disbelief, "No... please no," I murmured covering my face. Tears began to form in my eyes; I tried to speak, to save myself, to plead with Sephiroth, but all that came out was a high-pitched whimper. 

Loz on the other hand, had quite the opposite reaction, punching his fists into the air in victory, "YES!" again, he took this time to wack me on the head, "That's what you get, you little freak." 

I didn't look at him. I didn't remove my hands from my face. I heard him sit back down on the couch and yell, "Justice triumphs!" 

Kadaj cut his rejoicing short, "Could you put your arms down, please?" he asked Loz in a rather annoying tone. 

As I mentioned before, Loz had a bad hygiene problem. I'd pity anyone who would be within six feet of that unclean bastard when he had his arms in the air. In fact, I'd feel bad for anyone within six feet of him no matter what. Kadaj and I were at least used to it, and Sephiroth just plain didn't care. 

"Yazoo," Sephiroth said rather sharply, "looks like we have a winner." 

My hands slowly fell from my face to my lap. I looked up at Sephiroth, pleading with him with my tear stained eyes, "Please, no. This isn't fair..." was all I ended up saying. 

He simply shrugged, "You had your chance." 

Then Loz opened his big mouth again, as if I hadn't heard enough from him, "You sure did. I'll bet you wish you hadn't started this whole thing now, but at least you're getting what you deserve." 

As he spoke, I shot him a look, and at that moment I wished looks could kill. Gods... I hated him so much. No, hate wasn't a strong enough word. I despised him, loathed him! With every ounce of my being, with every breath I took, with every step I made, I hated him even more... I still do... I so wanted to just leap at him, wrap my hands around his neck and choke that taunting smirk off his face. No, that wasn't enough. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel pain the way I felt it; the way I felt it every time he pummeled me, every time he grabbed me from behind and crushed my ribs, every time he pulled my hair, every time stole my food at dinner, every time he destroyed my possessions, teased me, shoved my head in the toilet, pushed me down the stairs to the cellar, pinned me up against the wall, wrestled me to the ground, spat on me and just left me lying lifeless and helpless on the ground as the blood would flow out of my nose, mouth, or anywhere else he'd hurt me. Yet, every time... every fucking time I tried to get back at him, it ended up like this: with me as the victim, and the one to be tortured. Be it by Loz or Sephiroth, I was always the one who ended up injured and screaming in agony. 

The violent thoughts raced though my mind so loud, I didn't even realize Sephiroth stepping toward me. Next thing I knew, a powerful force grabbed my arm, jerked me to my feet, and began to pull me backwards so fast that I stumbled. Yes, Sephiroth could certainly be described as a 'powerful source' and he was one to be reckoned with. 

"Please, no..." I begged, my voice trading off. 

"Shut up," he replied coarsely, then adding, "I'm getting really sick of your whining," and with those words he dragged me outside. 

Freezing... freezing cold... so very... very very cold... 

I knew Sephiroth's punishments could be malicious, but this was beyond torture. This was beyond inhumane. 

I shivered uncontrollably. My teeth chattered. I tried to hug myself to make myself even the slightest bit warmer, but my entire body tingled with pain from the stinging cold; still, as I sat on the freezer floor, I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head. Occasionally, I'd breath into my cupped hands, but the warmth would last less than a few seconds. 

How could he do this to me? I had done nothing wrong. The whole thing was Loz's fault, dammit! He could get away with anything. Even if Sephiroth knew I was getting beaten, he wouldn't care. He hated me. Sephiroth just plain hated me, but why? He needed me the most. I was the one who could come up with all the little gadgets and gizmos that could give our house electricity, or that could give us water and heat. If it hadn't been for me, our house, and I use the term loosely, would still be a dirty, rat and spider filled hole in the ground. 

Yes, our house used to be nothing but an old, abandoned, dusty cabin. Me and my brothers fixed it up, or should I say, I fixed it up. I pretty much did everything, single handedly. Kadaj and Loz did help with the cleaning, but once they finished, it was up to me to figure out a way to make everything in the house actually work. And did I ever get so much as a thank you or good job? No! In fact I got yelled at to work faster or harder so Loz could have a nice comfy spot to look at his porn collection. All he ever did was look at porn. 

"OOOHHH Kadaj, look at the tits on this one!" he'd say. "Isn't she sexy, Kadaj?" "I wish she would come and visit us!" 

Gods, you're so pathetic Loz.... 

He'd never share his porn with me, but it was just as well. I didn't want to see girls, anyway, especially naked ones. I'd take a warm, buff chest to snuggle up against any day, and maybe, yeah... some nice soft, red hair to run my fingers though. 

Mmm... Reno... just the name was enough to send chills of arousal down my spine. Yes, his firm, yet supple body that hid under his Turks outfit. That deviously sexy smirk that would cross his lips whenever we fought; his hair like an untamable wild fire that would make me burn with desire. Any of this was enough to make me close my eyes and moan with lust. Reno... yes I loved him. I wanted him. I needed him. The thought of his glimmering blue-green eyes watching me carefully as I'd make my next move; or even remembering the times he kicked or punched me; painful as it was, as long as he touched me with those graceful limbs of his, I didn't care. Remembering his sweet face, his pure musk, his fighting style, it was enough to get me out of bed each morning. I don't think I could go on without him. I didn't care that we fought, that we were enemies, or that he probably hated me. It would send shivers though my body do think of us together... shivers.. yes... 

Shivering... cold... so damn cold... 

Thinking about Reno almost made me forget where I was: on the floor of our walk in freezer in nothing but my underwear. I'm surprised Sephiroth didn't make me go in completely nude. I guess I should have felt lucky but I didn't. I thought about moving around, to keep my body warm, but my feet would explode in a mass of stinging pain if I tried to stand and I'd end up back on my ass. I'm sure if Loz could have been watching me try to stand, he'd be laughing hysterically. Did I mention that I hate his worthless guts ever so much? 

My feet... the bottoms of them, I had no protection for them. At least my ass was somewhat protected by the thin layer of my underwear. I tried not to put too much pressure on them as I sat, or I tried alternating putting one foot on the other trying so hard to ease my suffering, even for a few brief moments. 

After a while of trying unsuccessfully to keep my feet from freezing over, I began to feel it. Frostbite. It wouldn't be the first time. My feet started to grow numb. AT least I didn't feel the pain, but I feared what would happen if I didn't get them treated. I reached down to take my left foot into my hands, hoping that could warm it up a little. 

"Arruggnnn..." was noise I made when I saw it. Im not even sure if I cried out in pain or in absolute shock. How can I describe how it looked? An almost disgusting color covered the entire bottom of my foot, and it felt hard, almost like wax. It was completely numb as well; I couldn't feel the touch of my own hand against my foot. 

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. The thought of losing my foot, or never been able to feel them again horrified me. All because of Loz. I was going to loose my feet because of him... 

"Loz..." I mumbled his name sourly taking my foot in my hands and just holding it there. I knew better than to try and rub the skin. I didn't want any of the frozen skin to fall off, "... I hate you," I finished as tears started to form in my eyes. 

My head perked up when I heard a creek. The door was opening. Yes! Finally! Sephiroth finally realized I had suffered enough... 

I screamed a blood curdling scream. It happened so sudden but it felt every bone in my body was being shattered bit by bit. I just sat there howling as the cold water smacked into my all ready frozen body. When I had no breath left, I used my energy to look up at Sephiroth. He simply stood there, proud of his work, holding a now empty bucket in his hand. He beamed with amusement for only a short moment before beginning to close the door. 

"NO!" I don't know how I got the energy, but I somehow managed to leap at the door. 

I yelled again when the door shut, trapping me inside with a pain that was even worse than before. 

"PLEASE!" I banged on the door twice before my legs completely gave out and I collapsed in a heap onto the hard ground. I could no longer bottle up the agony inside; I curled up into a ball and began to sob almost hysterically. 

I knew it now, he was going to leave me here to die. I was going to die and it was all Loz's fault. Why? What had I done to deserve this? 

I buried my head in my arms and yelled the only thing I could think of, "REEENOOO"

------------------ 

No this isn't the end... the next chapter will be up, hopefully a lot sooner than this one was . Plz Review and stuff.... is that the right term? I bet it isn't... oh well. 


	3. Dreams

Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj are trademarks of Square Enix. "The Wheel" is (c) Alison Scharlemann and pure fiction from a deranged writer. This fanfic may be distributed or used for MiSTings, but I would like an email if you are using it so I know who is. All comments about this fic can be written to me, at 

YAY I'm back back again!... YAY Probably no one cares! Yay Im going to keep writing anyway. ... actually I ended up writing the story out of order so while I have this chapter up I have a bunch of bits and pieces writting from other chapters saved. I hope they don't take as long but I promise nothing. Sorry about the wait but here you go:   
--------------------------

**The Wheel chapter 3**

_"My heart is dancing around  
I keep on dreaming of you  
The moon is taking me higher this is true  
I ain't no blue 'cause I'm dreaming of you  
Everything's feeling good! _

Dreamin' of you - LOLITA 

"Reno," I whispered lovingly as I snuggled into his naked chest, wrapping my arms around him. I breathed in deeply, taking in the unmistakable musk that could only belong to him: Reno, my desire, my lover.

"Yazoo," he murmured back, stroking my hair affectionately.

The beach was calm that night as the sun began to set on us. As beautiful as the sunset was, my eyes were completely shut in pleasure; my mind just focused on the object of my affection.

I smiled softly against him as he continued to comb though my silver strands. Never before had I been so at peace; never before had I actually felt so safe. He was so wonderful, so amazing. Only he could make my normal tense body relax like this. Closing my eyes, I sighed cuddling even closer than I thought possible. I heard him chuckle softly as he moved his hand downward to slide around my waist, then leaned forward to rest his chin on my head.

Slowly, he began to rock our bodies back and forth, and I let him. Sighing, I smiled again, listening to the waves of the ocean roar behind us. The sound was soon drowned out as I began to just focus on him. His beauty, his gentleness, his lovely...

"Waah-AAAH!" I screamed as something suddenly jerked me from my beloved by my arm, forcing me to my feet.

"No!" I protested, still not sure who or what had grabbed me. For some reason I couldn't see them. All I could see was a hazy black figure dragging me by my hand. I tried to walk properly, but my legs felt like jell-O for some reason. In fact, I couldn't feel my feet as I stumbled though the fog. It felt like my entire body was falling apart.

"No? You want to go back in there?"

The figure let go of me and I found myself falling back on my ass, not being able to support my own weight. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well? You want to go back in there? I'll put you back in there, if that's what you want."

As I blinked a few times, the figure began to take shape finally, "Sephiroth..." I mumbled, finally starting to remember what had happened.

"Do you want to go back in there or not?" he demanded, not trying to hide the anger in his voice.

I shook my head whimpering, "No."

Ah, yes, I remembered now. The events all started rushing back to me. First, Loz didn't do the dishes; then, I got blamed for the whole deal because of some stupid wheel which lead to me being thrown into the freezer.

The freezer. I must have blacked out while I was in there. That dream... it felt so real, so peaceful. Perhaps it was just the beginning of my hypothermia kicking in.

"Didn't think so," he remarked, picking up my discarded clothes from the ground and tossing them at me, "I think you suffered enough. Your punishment is over."

With those lasts words he turned his back to me and walked off, heading back up to the surface.

_You think I've suffered enough? You THINK I've suffered enough! You stupid asshole! What gives you the god damn right to decide?_

I had to stop myself from screaming or from hurting someone, probably myself. How dare he? Punishing me for something I didn't even do, then deciding he has the right to tell when and if I've suffered enough. Bullshit! Absolute and total bullshit!

"ARUGH!" I cried out in shock as I reached for my clothes, "No!"

My right arm, I guess I had fallen asleep on it. It was completely covered with yellow-greyish waxy skin. It felt hard and heavy, almost as though it was made out of wood. I touched the effected area with my left hand gingerly, being careful not to hurt it even more. Nothing, I couldn't feel a damn thing in that arm. I'd had frost nip before, but this was obviously a more serious case of frostbite. I knew I could possibly get feeling back in my arm, but I also knew it would be very painful. It's probably what Sephiroth wanted to happen.

Tears stained my eyes, but I couldn't cry. I just couldn't. I had reached a certain point where, despite the anger and anguish I felt, at the same time, it didn't surprise me what had happened. Life was always like this for me. I felt sorry for myself a lot, but there were sometimes that I cried so much, that other times I couldn't cry at all. This was one of those times. Not to mention, I still felt extremely groggy and I'm not sure the realization of what happened had sunk in yet.

Somehow I gathered the energy to grab my clothes with my left arm, and stood up.

"OW, ow, ow... fuck!" I ended up back on my ass, and after spending the past hour or who knows how long, in a freezer with sub below temperatures and practically no clothes on, falling down really, really fucking hurt. I had forgotten of the frostbite on my feet. It hadn't gotten any better since I last saw it and tried to stop it. To top that off I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I landed. Why? Just why?

No, I wasn't going to let them beat me. That's what they wanted. They wanted me to be lying on the floor in pain so that they could mock me, torment me and call me a wuss. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction, not this time.

Groaning in pain, I climbed back up to my feet. I couldn't feel the ground below me, but I carefully began to walk, or rather limp my way to the stairs. When I reached the stairs, I more or less ending up crawling to the top, but I didn't care. I had actually made it all the way up, which is something I wouldn't normally think I could do in such a situation. I was absolutely determined to not let them win this time.

Panting, and starting to grow rather weak, I walked into the house and paused for a moment to catch my breath. I then realized the darkness that surrounded me and sighed. Thank gods, they were all asleep. The last thing I needed was Loz seeing me like this, taunting me and poking at me. My left hand quickly reached out and grabbed the door frame as I began to come down with a dizzy spell. I heard my clothes hit the floor and wondered if Loz or Sephiroth were watching, if they'd punish me for it... they probably would.

"Yazoo!"

I gasped, but then calmed as I realized the voice belonged to Kadaj, "Kadaj..." my voice sounded empty though I was overjoyed he'd come to help me.

"Geeze..." he walked toward me, holding his arms out as if to hug me.

Moaning softly, I fell face first onto his chest, partly because I couldn't stand anymore. I needed his support. He held me close as I lay limp in his arms, basking in his warmth. It felt so nice to have something warm wrapped around my frozen body, and even though it was Kadaj, even though he normally wouldn't do so, it felt really pleasant to just be hugged. To just be held in someone's arms, to have someone else care about me was something I rarely experienced.

"You really got it bad this time, huh?"

I only groaned in reply, unable to do anything else.

"Look, don't let them know I'm helping you, okay?" he said holding me closer, "What do you need?"

I almost had to resist the urge to reply with, "Reno, my love."

"Warm... bath... please..." I managed to choke out.

"Okay," he helped me over to a kitchen chair and plopped me down on it and again said, "Just don't let them know I'm helping you."

It upset me to think that Loz or Sephiroth would be upset that Kadaj was helping me. In fact, it infuriated me that Kadaj even felt stuck in the middle. When angered, Kadaj could become the most dangerous individual that ever walked the planet, possibly even more so than Sephiroth. Then, he had this gentle side that didn't like to see me in so much pain. Yet, both these sides of him feared Sephiroth's wrath just like the rest of us. I knew if he ever got caught helping me out, he'd never help me again.

"Okay," Kadaj said coming into the kitchen again, "I have some warm bath water running. Anything else you need really quick?"

Yes, dear brother there was, "Kill... him..." I panted.

He ignored that, "You'll be fine, you've had worse," he paused for a moment, "I'm going back to bed."

I nodded not even sure if he could see me, but I don't think it mattered. Using the last of my strength, I stood up slowly, and headed into the bathroom, leaning on the wall for support. Ah, yes, there was bath water running as Kadaj had said. I wondered how long I'd have to soak in there to get the feeling in my limbs back... IF I could get the feeling in my limbs back.

"Hsssssss..." I held my mouth shut as tight as I could as my foot hit the water. The painful howl that would have emerged from my mouth ending up being a hiss. Groans and grunts continued to escape me, as I climbed further into the water and finally laid down, "Nnhhgggnn..." Oh it hurt! It hurt so much.

"Just try and relax, Yazoo," I whispered to myself, trying to calm myself down. The pain began to fade, but I knew it wasn't over. It would only get worse as more and more feeling came back to my limbs.

I'm not sure how long it took before I could feel my first sensation in my body, which was, to no surprise, horrible burning pain. I never wanted to scream so badly, but I just couldn't. There was no reason to share my suffering with them, and they'd probably just get mad anyway. So I just laid there, soaking in silence, teeth and muscles clenched, holding onto whatever restraint I had to not yell in pain or frustration.

Even though I could feel my limbs again, I waited to be sure my skin was thawed before I got out. I winced as I felt blisters begin to form in certain areas and could feel some areas swelling. In a way though, I was just relieved to feel anything after the whole incident. Finally, when my skin had turned pink, I knew I'd be okay. It would be a painful recovery, but it always was for me.

I began to try and get up, but I stopped in fear, my eyes growing large as I saw the door open and Loz enter the room. He took one look at me, narrowing his eyes then walking closer, very slowly, "Are you almost done? I gotta pee..."

I sighed and I wasn't sure if it was relief that he wasn't about to hurt me, or because he was such a moron, "Yeah," I answered.

"Oh, good," he nodded then left as quickly as he came in.

"Dammit, Loz," I mumbled as I began to drain the water. Seeing as I had no idea how long Loz would give me before he came back, I hurried as fast as I could, and it wasn't easy. Grunting and groaning in pain, I crawled out of the bathtub. My legs still couldn't really support my weight at the moment, so I had to stay on my ass. Fortunately, drying myself off and getting dressed isn't anything that I can't do sitting. But I felt so weak and my body was about to completely collapse if I didn't get some sleep soon.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door flung open, and my not so beloved brother Loz stepped in, "Get up already!" he ordered, not noticing my obvious discomfort.

My eyes narrowed, violent thoughts raced though my mind, but I ignored them knowing that if I didn't get up soon, Loz would make my pain even worse. I held onto the wall, my legs shook as I tried as hard as I could to get up, amazed that I was able to do so.

"That's a good boy," Loz remarked.

With that, I began to exit the bathroom, or so I thought.

"Oh yeah and..."

Suddenly, Loz grabbed me from behind, pulling me toward him then roughly grabbing my shoulders. I squealed loudly, but I couldn't find the strength to struggle or do anything else, that is until I yelped again as he slammed me hard against the wall, knocking the wind from me. Oh the pain! It felt like I had just been stabbed in the back by forty sharp knives and this time, it was accompanied by nausea and extreme dizziness.

I'm not even sure what he said; it was something like, "If you ever pull a stunt like you did today, ever again! I will make you suffer even more than you did tonight, okay?" he shook me slightly to make sure I was listening.

All I really heard was, "okay" and I wasn't stupid enough to disagree with him. Unable to speak, I nodded my head.

"Good boy," he smirked, shoving me to the ground of the hall way and closing the bathroom door.

So much affliction... so much pain... so much suffering. Tempted as I was to fall asleep on the floor right where I lay, I didn't want anyone tripping over me then punishing me further. Tears fell from my eyes, and I sniffled a little managing to claw my way to my bed but that was it. My body gave out and any other movements I tried just made me want to yell in agonizing, burning pain.

My brothers and I had to share a room. All three of us in one small room. Our beds just barely had enough room in between each other for us to move.

My bodied lied limp on the harsh floor at the foot of my bed. I so wanted to just leap up there, crawl under my warm covers, fall into a deep sleep and never wake up. My body wouldn't allow it though; there was no way I could get up there in my current condition, so I spoke out to my one hope, "Kadaj..." all though it came out as more of a breathy moan than anything. He didn't move an inch and I envied him in his current state. Taking in a deep breath, I tried as hard as I could, "KAA-DAAAJ!" I whined surprised at how loud it came out.

Finally, he began to stir, rolling over then noticing me on the floor, "What?" he grumbled not too pleased that I had awakened him.

"Help me..." I pleaded.

"With what?" he demanded, his voice now full and bitter.

"I... can't... move..." it was then that I realized that he probably wouldn't want to help me, and I'd probably be spending the night on the ground. He had all ready helped me once, why would he do it again?

He sighed, extremely annoyed with me now. Yes, poor you, Kadaj. Ignore me lying on the floor unable to move from my weakness and blinding pain. Let's feel sorry for you who gets everything he wants. Let's pity the youngest that everyone loves and adores. You've obviously suffered so much more than I!

I heard him shift and lifted my eyes to him. To my surprise he tossed the covers off himself, sat up, and walked over toward me. Sighing again, he placed his legs on either side of me, and hooked his arms under my armpits. I grunted in slight discomfort as he lifted me up, and pulled me over to my bed, setting me upon it. Oh, it felt so good to lay there on the soft warm sheets. I breathed deeply just enjoying the way something gentle felt pressed against my sore body. "Thanks..."

He didn't reply; he just quickly went back to his bed, and probably fell asleep right away. I then heard Loz walk back into the bedroom and I cringed literally praying for him not to hurt me again. This time my prayers were answered as he ignored me and crawled back into his own bed.

Sleep... I needed sleep so bad. It didn't take long before my eyes shut, and my mind begin to drift, again focusing on my beloved red-headed Turk. Yes, Reno, even though it wasn't real, I needed him the more than ever. _Just take me_, I thought. _Just take me away from this hell and to a place called Paradise where you and I can become one. I need you Reno, I need you now... I love you._

Okay more coming, hopefully sometime soon, sorry it took so long. Read and review plz, thanks 


	4. Payback

Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj are trademarks of Square Enix. "The Wheel" is (c) Alison Scharlemann and pure fiction from a deranged writer. This fanfic may be distributed or used for MiSTings, but I would like an email if you are using it so I know who is. 

Im back back again.. yeah where have I been? >.> It's less than a month till the movie comes out. Oh well, I'll try to get as much done as I can. Thanks for the reviews.   
--------------------------

**The Wheel**

_Maybe this time tomorrow  
The rain will cease to follow  
And the mist will fade into one more today  
Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

-Gravity, Yoko Kanno   
-------------------------- 

"Come on, Yazoo. Sephiroth will kill you if you sleep in..." Kadaj shook me rather roughly.

I groaned, not pleased with the amount of sleep I had received. Despite pretty much falling asleep as I had hit the bed last night, I had gotten to sleep quite late, and my body still hadn't fully recovered from its injuries.

"Fine, get yourself beaten. See what I care," and with those words Kadaj exited the room, very swiftly. He was probably afraid that if Sephiroth found him trying to wake me up, he'd get in trouble.

As much as I wanted to just sleep the rest of my life away, I didn't want to get punished or tortured again. My weary arms lifted my body upwards, shaking slightly as I moved myself to a sitting position. So there I sat with my legs swinging over the edge of the bed, wondering about the horrors that would greet me that day. I rubbed my eyes, then stretched a bit before finally getting onto my feet. Shaking my head slightly, I wandered, slowly, into the kitchen.

"Damn toaster!" Loz whined jiggling the broken handle, "Yazoo, can't you fix anything right?"

Of course he had to try and blame me, but I was in no mood to put up with his shit. Actually, I was feeling quite spiteful, "Just stick a fork in and get the toast out," I retorted. Now, was he stupid enough to stick a fork inside the toaster when it was still pugged in? Yes, yes he was. I smiled as I watch him pick up a fork and reach toward the toaster with it.

_Yes that's it, Loz. Stick the fork inside and burn yourself you asshole. Hehehe... Yes, yes, yes..._

Right before the tip of the fork touched the metal inside, a hand reached out and quickly grabbed his, "Unplug it first, or you'll get electrocuted."

_Damn you, Kadaj! I thought you were on my side!_

"Oh, thanks," Loz replied obeying his brother.

I turned to Kadaj and whispered through my gritted teeth, "Why did you do that?"

He simply looked at me and shrugged, "I saved you a beating."

Perhaps he had, but seeing Loz get hurt would have made it worth it.

I wasn't really in the mood to eat much, so I just poured myself a warm cup of coffee, and sulked toward the table. To be honest, I was surprised I was able to keep myself upright. My body felt like it would collapse at any moment, even in my sitting position. I hoped that my duties for the day wouldn't be too stressful, or at least that I wouldn't have to put up with Loz that much.

"HEEEY, Yazoo!"

_Why me?_ I cringed as Loz approached me from behind. _Please don't touch me, please don't touch me..._

"So what'd you get last night?" he threw his food down at the place next to me and sad down. Though the eggs, and English muffins he was eating looked good, his smell overpowered anything on his plate and almost made me sick.

I didn't respond to him. I didn't WANT to. I didn't want to start another argument and have more pointless pain inflicted upon me.

"Aww, come on, you can tell me," he replied with a mouthful of food.

Again, I said nothing, just sipped my coffee. It tasted so smooth, and warm, but I doubted it'd be enough to help me last though the day.

"Hey," now he reached over and poked me in the arm.

_Die Loz, just... _**_DIE_**, Despite my thoughts, my mouth remained shut. It was the only thing I could think of that might make him go the hell away.

"Yo-o!" Loz called to me, moving his hand up and down in front of my face. When would he learn? Why wouldn't he just leave me the fuck alone? Why wouldn't he just die a horrible bloody death by my hands so I could finally be at peace?

I just stared straight ahead so Loz began to get more offensive. He put some scrambled eggs on his fork and flung them at me. He had pretty good aim, I felt the sloppy eggs hit me on the cheek. Now my eyes narrowed as I felt the anger really starting to boil in my veins. I knew Loz just wanted a reaction but putting up with his childish behavior was getting old, fast.

Kadaj sat down on the other side of me, "Don't throw your food, Loz. Sephiroth would have a fit if he saw that," he said like a father to his child.

_Yes, Loz, don't play with your food. It'd be much more effective if you were to choke on your food, or perhaps, just choke by my hands and my hands alone_. No, that'd be too quick. Slower, he needed to die slower...much slower.

"Yazoo won't talk to me," he whined to his younger brother.

"That doesn't mean you can throw your food."

As I took another sip of my coffee, Loz quickly took advantage of the situation wasting no time to reach under my cup and smack it upward. This immature act caused me to loose my grip and drop the warm substance all over the front of my jacket and in my lap. Fortunately, the coffee had been sitting for a while and wasn't hot enough to burn me. My rage, however, boiled wildly inside me, and if Loz didn't stop soon, I knew I'd do something I'd regret.

I swallowed hard trying to calm myself down. I tried to picture myself with Reno on a beach, or at a park or some relaxing place. Before I could even begin to calm down, the chewed up food and spit hit my face, and caught in my hair. Both my teeth and fists clenched as my head jerked away from Loz out of sheer disgust; he'd spit on me before, but never with a mouth full of food.

That was it. That was all I could stand. Enough was enough. I let out a harsh growl then stood up, with every intent to kill my adversary. Yes, my adversary, my brother, bane of my existence, it all meant the same thing to me. I turned to him, a fire in my eyes, teeth clenched so tight my temples were sore. My body shook no longer able to hold back the hatred that gripped every inch of me.

"You..." I snarled at him, not even realizing how deep my voice was.

Kadaj quickly acknowledged the situation and stood up, holding his hand out in front of me, "Okay, I think that's enough."

Loz threw his head back and laughed as he always did, "What? Let him come at me. What is he gonna do?"

"I said that's enough," Kadaj glowered at Loz, still holding his arm in front of me.

Ignoring him, Loz smirked and stood up from his chair, motioning for me to come at him, "Come on, I'll take you on."

It was probably a good thing Kadaj was blocking me, or else I probably would have gone at him. I knew I couldn't win but at the time, my judgement was clouded with so much hostility, I wasn't thinking clearly at all.

"One more word from you and I'll..." Kadaj began but Loz finally took the hint and sat down.

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up, "He wanted to fight me. I was just giving him what he wanted, but I won't."

Kadaj shook his head and sighed, moving his hands to touch my chest and back softly, "Why don't you clean up the dishes?"

Yeah the dishes. The stupid dishes that got me into this mess in the first place. I didn't want to do the damn dishes. I wanted to kill... no, I wanted to maim Loz. Dismember him even. Funny how he said he was giving me what he wanted, yet he wasn't even close. What I wanted was his dead carcass to be the rug beneath my feet. No... that'd be too good for him. He needed to be in much more pain than that. He needed to die slowly. Yes, he needed to endure torture. I'd torture him to the point where he'd beg me for death. He would get down on his hands and knees and beg me to kill him, but I wouldn't. I would be too busy pulling out his teeth, breaking his bones one by one, or pouring salt over his bloody wounds.

"Hey," Kadaj shook me lightly distracting me from my thoughts.

I nodded in response though I'm not sure what I was agreeing to, "Okay," I mumbled. Now that I had had some time to think and daydream, my body didn't feel like it was going to explode into little fiery Yazoo pieces.

So into the kitchen I sulked, groaning inwardly as I began to clean up the mess that my brothers had made. It wasn't anything unusual anyway. I was always cleaning up after them, or at least Loz anyway.

"Hmm hmm hmmmm..."

I cringed hearing Loz humming behind me.

"Tum dee tum..." he came up beside me and, like a reflex, I turned my head the other way and shut my eyes tight waiting for the blow. To my surprise and relief, he simply put his dirty dishes in the sink water, then began to walk away.

I slowly opened my eyes still expecting him to come back and push me or something, but as far as I could tell he had left. I took a deep breath, feeling my heart rate drop back down to normal. Slowly, I began to scrub some syrup off a plate, but, as always, my calmness was short lived. Stupid Loz snuck up behind me, swiftly stuck his finger into the soapy syrup and rubbed it into my ear.

"YUCK!"... I jerked my head away, and reached up to move his hand away from my face which caused me to drop the plate, shattering it into pieces.

"Oh, nice one Yazoo..." Loz remarked sarcastically.

Man I wanted to just kill him... just kill him... Once again I felt heat and rage overpower my emotions. The only thing that could possibly stop my anger would be Loz dead body lying at my feet. Without even thinking, I reached for a steak knife that had been lying in the sink and whipped around to face him. For a split second, the realization of what I wanted to do registered on his face. But it was quickly replaced with his usual amusement.

He chuckled, "Oh... is Yazoo gonna get me?"

"All right, what broke?" Kadaj sighed returning to the kitchen.

"Look!" Loz pointed to me with a broad smile, "'Zoo is gonna get me..."

Kadaj took notice of the knife I held, and it didn't surprise me to see him roll his eyes, "Put the knife down Yazoo. That's not even going to hurt him."

Damn, damn, damn! He was right! I needed a bigger knife. A butcher knife or a sword even. Perhaps a gun, like my Velvet Nightmare. The thought of blowing Loz head off with it had crossed my mind more than once.

Kadaj came and took the knife from my hand, and placed it back into the sink. Yet even without the knife there, my hands stayed clenched. Then his eyes moved to the broken plate on the floor, "You better clean that up before Sephiroth finds it."

I nodded unable to really say anything at the moment. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I might scream or say something that'd get me beaten.

"Also," Kadaj continued, "I need you to fill the bikes with gas today. There should be some in the basement. Loz and I are going to..."

"Why don't you make Loz do it? He obviously needs something to do!" I snapped back at him, not even noticing I'd cut Kadaj off.

Kadaj blinked surprised at my sudden aggression toward him, "Did... did you just talk back to me?" his eyes narrowed and it didn't take me long to realize the danger I'd gotten myself into.

"No!" I replied quickly, "Just... no..." I backed up a few steps eyeing him, making sure he didn't follow.

"Be careful, Kadaj," Loz said with a smirk, "he's pretty deadly with a steak knife." he let out another small laugh and then finally left the room.

I snarled, not even noticing at first that I was doing it. Soon, however, fear replaced the hostility I felt as Kadaj grabbed my jacket and pulled me toward him, with a dangerous glare in his eye.

"Do you want to repeat the comment you just made to me?"

"NO!" I almost yelled shaking my head frantically feeling my heart pound. Gods, the last thing I needed was for Kadaj to be against me as well.

"I didn't think so," he growled, letting me go. He scowled at me a moment longer to let me know he was serious, then follow Loz out of the kitchen.

When I was sure they were both gone, I sighed placing both hands on the counter and closing my eyes. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I tried desperately to calm myself down. I didn't want them to see me cry anymore and what good would it do anyway? It'd just make them make fun of me even more. And Reno, what would he do if he saw me cry? Would he take pity on me? Did I want his pity? Probably not, but if it would result in his body pressed against mine as he held me close to him, stroking my hair telling me it'd be okay, how bad could it be?

A small whine escaped my throat as a tear rolled down my cheek. I tried to hold back any loud sobs, but before I knew it, I was crying. I didn't even want to but I couldn't hold back forever. I hated Loz, I hated Sephiroth and I was even beginning to hate Kadaj. My life... I just hated my life. Why couldn't just one person show me love? Why did I have to be so pathetic? Why was I made this way?

My thoughts stopped suddenly as I heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, I rubbed the tears from my face and ceased my sobs. I was hoping whoever it was wouldn't pay any attention to me, but my dreams are never answered.

"YAZOO!" Kadaj yelled from behind me.

I turned to face him wondering what he could possible be mad at me for now.

"I said to clean that up!" he scolded pointing to the still broken plate.

"Oh..." I had completely forgotten and that didn't please my younger brother one bit. I bent down without hesitation and began to pick up the broken pieces.

"You seem to like defying me today," Kadaj remarked, taking a few steps forward so he could tower over me.

Loz soon followed into the room, "You should kick his ass," he said to Kadaj.

"I'll have to if he keeps this up..." he replied, turning his back to me then walking away.

"I could do it for you..." Loz said nearly jumping after his brother.

Hate, Hate, HATE! That was the only word going though my mind as I watched them leave the room. Hate, **HATE!** Why won't you just die Loz? Just DIE ALL READY!

I felt something trickle down my hand. Blood. I had been holding onto the broken shards so hard I'd cut myself. Oddly it didn't hurt as the only thing I could feel at the time was my intense rage. Sure I was alone, I punched my fist into the ground trying to relieve some anger. It didn't help much.

I hummed happily to myself as I strolled down the hall way with the gasoline in my hand. Suppressing the urge to chuckle, I slowly opened the door to my room where my two brothers slept soundly. Good, they hadn't awakened when I left the room.

Grinning wildly now about what I was going to do, I nearly skipped up beside Loz's bed watching him sleep. He held something in his hand. It was some kind of magazine, porn probably. The poor fucker didn't have a clue what was about to hit him.

Slowly, I lifted up the gasoline container and began to pour small amounts of it onto his bed sheets. I tried not to hit him directly with it for I didn't want him to awaken and see me. Thank goodness he was such a heavy sleeper. I didn't want him to stop me now.

When I felt I'd covered him well enough, I placed the gasoline at the door and made sure I'd spilled none on me. It wouldn't be much fun watching this if I would catch fire too. Now, I giggled, but not too loud. I wasn't ready for him to be awake yet. I wanted him to suffer but I wanted it to come as a surprise. This time I DID skip up to beside his bed, reaching into my pockets and pulling out some matches.

I only stopped for a second when the light turned on, and Kadaj stood at the light switch.

"What are you doing?" he asked rather annoyed that he was now awake.

I chuckled to him, "Pay back..." was all I could say as I began to light the match.

Kadaj then noticed the gasoline by the door and it didn't take him long to figure out what I was about to do.

"Yazoo, NO!" he called to me, but it was in vain.

I couldn't hear his pathetic cries and for all he knew, he was next. My smile broadened once again as the match finally lit.

Loz began to stir, stretching and then looking up at me, "Hey..."

This time I was too quick though. I'd learned from my mistakes. Oh it was wonderful. Watching the match fly from my hand and slowly decent toward my hated enemy. Oh, gods, yes... marvelous... simply marvelous, watching Loz expression before the match hit him, and the blood curdling scream that emerged when he and his mattress went up in flames...

I couldn't hold back now; my insane laughter soon filled the room as I stood, arms stretched, head back in a victorious pose. I had won. I had beaten him. He'd never hurt me again. Suddenly, the urge to dance overcame my body and I found myself twirling and leaping around the room toward Kadaj.

Poor Kadaj could do nothing but watch in awe as the eldest of our group howled in pain, trying desperately to put out the flames with his own hands. Poor, poor Loz. Next thing I know, I saw him jump from his bed and onto the floor where he rolled around like an idiot.

This made me laugh even harder, as I grabbed Kadaj's shoulders and buried my face in his chest.

"What have you done?" Kadaj asked, trying to push me from him.

I smiled at him, feeling too happy to worry about what punishments he may have in mind for murdering his brother.

"Yazoo!" he shook me violently trying to knock sense into me, "You idiot! This cabin is made of wood! Do you realize what you've done?"

I turned around to, not just see Loz still on fire, crying hysterically as the last of his flesh burned away, but the entire room was covered in flames as well. Funny how I didn't even care. I couldn't even feel the heat of the flames. I simply chuckled watching Loz take his last few breaths and then turned to Kadaj, "It was totally worth it..."

-------------------------- 

That's all for now, please review and Ill try to be quicker about the next chapter (Yeah I know I've said that before


	5. Fighting Back

Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj are trademarks of Square Enix. "The Wheel" is (c) Alison Scharlemann and pure fiction from a deranged writer. This fanfic may be distributed or used for MiSTings, but I would like an email if you are using it so I know who is.   
--------------------------

**The Wheel**

_Justice calling. Tyriny falling  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
Hero coming. Better start running.  
We're gonna even up the score._

-Justice Calling, Sonic Underground   
-------------------------- 

So there Kadaj and I stood, watching the dead carcass of our once brother. I couldn't help but chuckle, once again feeling provoked to dance with the flames that surrounded us.

"YAZOO!" Kadaj shoved me away from him, "Look what you've done! You better clean this up before Sephiroth finds out!"

I smirked at him, still feeling high from my victory, "I'm getting pretty sick of taking orders from you."

Kadaj scowled at me as if he was going to attack, but hell if I couldn't just stop smiling.

"Maybe I'll kill you next..." I reached for him, walking toward him slowly.

That's when the door to our room broke down. Kadaj and I both turned surprised to see Reno to enter the room.

"What's going on?" he asked in his usual lazy voice, "I saw the flames and thought someone might be hurt," he locked eyes with mine with those amazing emeralds that seemed to pierce my soul.

Next thing I know, I found myself leaping into his arms and nuzzling his chest. I inhaled deeply, basking in his pure scent, "Reno..." I whispered. Hugging him tight, I gazed up at him to see him smiling down at me, wrapping his arms around my lower half and nestling my hair.

"Yazoo..." he replied.

I moved away from him slightly so I could see that beautiful face of his. His eyes shut in pleasure, and his breath hitched as I ran my fingers across his cheek, then up to stroke his wild hair.

Smiling softly, he began to stroke my cheek in return, "Let's get you out of here..." he whispered causing me to shiver. I gently took his hand, and began to kiss it repeatedly, tasting his spicy, yet sweet skin.

Suddenly he jerked his hand away from my grasp, "ARUGH! Stop that!" he yelled, giving me a harsh look.

"Hmm...?" was the only sound I could muster as I began to stir. It was then I noticed the flames in the room had completely vanished, as well as my lovely Reno. It was as if someone had reset the room to what it looked like before my revenge.

"Dammit, what's wrong with you?"

I looked up noticing my younger brother glaring down at me and my bed with a disgusted expression. My bed... I was on my bed... it was morning. A dream... the whole thing had been a dream. A damn dream! No! No! No! Damn! Damn! Damn! I wanted revenge, not just a dream.

Sighing to myself, I began to sit up, noticing Kadaj's glower never left me.

When I fully sat up, he leaned in toward me as if he had something important to say, but his eyes remained locked on mine. After about three seconds of our staring contest, he spoke, "You just kissed me..."

I felt a tad surprised at first but to tell the truth, it seemed rather amusing to me.

"Oh..." was all I managed to say, followed by, "... sorry."

Finally, he backed up, "Don't ever do it again."

I nodded, not sure what else to do. He began to leave the room, and once I was sure he left, I licked my lips slightly, "Hmm..." I had to make a mental note: Kadaj did taste good. Even if all I did taste was his hand.

Uh oh... I had to make another mental note: I really, really, really had to use the bathroom. I hate it when I wake up and have to go so bad... really bad... oh man. I must have slept though the entire night without waking once. As quickly as I could but without making too many sudden movements, I leaped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom.

"Dammit..." the door was closed. Of course we only had ONE bathroom in the whole house. If the door was closed, someone was in there and you had to wait, that was the rule. I reached my hand back to knock but that's when I heard Loz talking in the kitchen.

"Oh I had a dream about the most beautiful girl last night. Her tits were HUGE!..."

Pathetic, just pathetic... but that's when it dawned on me. If Loz was talking about a dream, he must be talking to Kadaj. That left only one other person in the house then. I couldn't knock when he was in there; I'd probably get punished.

"Nnggghh..." I leaned up against the wall by the door, not even realizing I was crossing my legs. It felt like there was a flood going though me, and I really hoped I wouldn't have to go outside to pee. I tried to concentrate on something else, ANYTHING else, but the constant building up of pressure in my bladder kept interrupting my thoughts. All I could think about was rain, floods, rivers, lakes...

After what seemed like hours, but was probably mere seconds, the door opened and Sephiroth walked out calmly, having no idea I was about to explode. Yes, you fan girls, Sephiroth has to use the bathroom too sometimes. When he moved out of the way I leaped at the door, but something big and powerful came out of nowhere, blocking my way, and knocking me to the ground.

"Move it..." Loz commanded. And with a proud smirk he let himself into the bathroom and locked the door.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed unaware that Sephiroth was still watching me. Unaware that is, until I heard his amused laughter, as he slid back into his room.

Now I really had to go. The fall causing all the liquid in my bladder to shift almost causing me pain. I managed to stand up hoping he would only be a little while. That's when I heard the shower water. Wait... Loz... shower? The two didn't mix. He was doing this just to piss me off... and it worked.

Kadaj must have been able to read my expression as he saw me in the hallway, "I told Loz he had to shower today. He's stinking up the whole place and I'm tired of it. You'll just have to go outside..." he finished stepping into the living room and out of my view.

Go outside? I wasn't a fucking animal! Go outside... yeah right... I had HAD it. That was the last straw! It was time to fight back. Now or never! If they're going to treat me like shit, I'm going to treat them like even worse shit. No more Yazoo the wimp, the whiner, the crybaby; it was time for a new Yazoo. It was time for me to act as brave as I did in my dream, and I was going to start with Loz.

Loz... just thinking of his name made my skin crawl with hatred and spite. It was time for him to pay. Fuck doing what he tells me to do so I don't get beat up; I didn't care anymore. I had been so badly scarred both physically and mentally that it didn't matter to me anymore. He couldn't possibly hurt me anymore than he had.

Storming into our room, I pounded up to Loz's bed.

cough... hack...

Oh god the smell... did he ever wash his sheets? Not that it mattered, it was Loz either way. Smiling to myself, I picked up some of his porn from the floor and spread it out across his smelly bed. Yes, his most precious porn. That meant everything to him. We each had our perks. While I would work on inventions to help our house, or each other, Kadaj would occupy himself in a romance novel or come up with plans to find Mother. None of us knew what Sephiroth did in his room all day, but we really never thought about it. Loz, though, had porn. Always with the porn. Always talking about naked "chicks" and their "boobs" and how he so badly wanted to score some day.

"Hehehe..." I giggled unzipping myself just enough so I could take aim. A rush ran though my body, making me feel almost as high as I did in my dream. I made sure to coat the disgusting pictures as much as I could sighing as the pressure in my bladder was relieved..

"YAZOO!" Kadaj exclaimed coming into our room.

I didn't respond with words but I made sure to shoot a satisfied grin in his direction.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, completely in awe, his jaw practically on the floor.

I shrugged, "He gets to treat me like shit, why can't I do the same to him?"

He shook his head as if not believing what he was seeing, "Because he can break through boulders and you can't... now... now stop!"

Stop? How did he expect me to stop in the middle of taking a leak, "I can't..."

"What did you do? Drink an entire lake?" his voice grew more erratic as we both realized how much I was letting out.

Several gallons later... or at least it felt like it... I zipped myself back up, pleased with my work. Now it was Loz's turn to see how it felt to be tormented.

Kadaj put his hands up, "I'm not bailing you out of this one. You're on your own."

I glared saying something I would soon regret, "I don't need your help..."

Oh, the look on his face. It went from shocked, to anger, back to shock and finally stopped on anger, "Excuse me?"

"Well... I mean..." I began realizing that Kadaj was my only relief in this house. If he left my side, I'd have absolutely no one to comfort me.

"SAVE IT!" he yelled, obviously pissed off, "I won't help you ever again and we'll see how long it takes for you to come crawling back to me..."

"I ... I mean Kadaj, I know that you shouldn't help me. This is my problem, I should deal with it!" I answered quickly.

"Damn right, it's your problem! You got a lot of them, too!" he now looked at me with an evil grin, "This'll be fun after Loz comes out from the shower..." he giggled to himself then left the bedroom.

Oh crap, what had I done? I had turned Kadaj against me! Not a smart thing for me to do at all considering he was my only source of relief in my life. No, no he wouldn't leave me. He would come back and help. He hated seeing me in pain... right? My face then locked onto Loz's piss soaked porn. I cringed, what HAD I done? I was going to get holy hell for this. No, worse than that. He'd probably beat me to a pulp, then revive me, then beat me again then, revive me again... I gripped the sides of my head as I felt the on comings of a migraine. My legs stumbled backwards and I found myself falling onto my bed. For a split second I wondered if I should take my punishment like a man, but that thought quickly vanished and I began searching frantically for my Velvet Nightmare.

I put the gun in it's holster feeling a little better, but I also knew that Loz could block my shots with his duel hound. He was good at that and I had to face the fact that I had horrible aim sometimes. Okay fine, I had bad aim all the time. I knew a few good moves but I wasn't much of a fighter. I just knew some stuff Kadaj had taught me, and I wasn't too good at that either. Finally, as if he gave up, he sighed giving me my Velvet Nightmare, "Here... just use this..."

I nervously walked into the living room where I found Kadaj on the couch, engaged in a book of some sort. He must have heard me come in, "So, is your will written all ready?" he asked.

Dammit. Now Kadaj was being immature, "Oh come on!" I retorted, "Haven't you ever just snapped? You have no idea what it's like to be me!"

He sighed, "Yazoo, I kept telling you to just do what they say and that'll make your life easier. But you don't listen, yet you constantly seek my advice," he looked up at me, "You need to learn your lesson."

"Do you know what that evil brother of ours does to me EVERY day? It doesn't matter if I do what he says! He'll find a reason to beat me up anyway. You saw him the other day. The way he threw food at me and spit on me just because I didn't talk to him!"

"So, talk to him next time!"

I grunted in frustration. How hard was this? How could he not understand?

"I've said enough about it all ready," Kadaj put his book down then stood up, "Frankly, I'm just sick of dealing with you two. You can handle it yourselves from now on."

How could he do this to me? After all the loyalty I showed him, after everything I'd done for him and the entire family, how could he? How could Loz for that matter? I shook my head realizing how hopeless the situation was. They just took and took and took from me and never gave anything back. It was time to start doing some of the taking myself, "Fine..." I grumbled, then glaring at my brother, "Then I won't help with the house anymore. If the electricity goes out, too bad! If something breaks, I'm not fixing it. If you want..."

"You will do as your told!" Kadaj said sternly, pointing at me with a dangerous glint in his eye.

At this point, I just didn't care anymore. It was obvious Kadaj was tired of helping me, even though he was my brother. Since it didn't matter what I said, I replied with, "Why? If I'm just going to get beaten anyway, what's the point?"

His hand reached out quickly, grabbing my coat, pulling me in close to him, "We're doing this for Mother and you know it," he moved his face a mere inch from mine, "That is why you will do as your told. THAT is why you're dropping the subject NOW, dear brother."

I nodded dumbly. What else could I do? As pissed off as I was, I didn't need to drag this argument out any further. He'd never see it my way. That and I was scared shitless of Kadaj. In fact, it was more that I was scared shitless than not wanting to argue.

It was then that I heard the door to the bathroom open. Oh goodie, Loz was done with his shower. My torment for today had just begun. Kadaj looked in the direction of the bathroom. Giving me one last glare, he shoved me away from him and walked down the hallway toward Loz. The conversation I heard between Kadaj and Loz at that point was unbelievable.

"Now, I want you to start showering at least every other day..." Kadaj scolded.

"Awww... come on. Girls like guys who smell," Loz whined like the big baby that he is.

"No... no they don't, Loz. Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in a book."

"A porn book?"

"No, it was a book on how to love women and how to touch them and stuff. At least I think it was, I might have dreamt it. But I did read a book about touching women."

"I'm sure you did. Now here, put this under your arms. It'll help you smell... less like old cottage cheese."

"What if girls like guys who smell like cottage..."

"Dammit, Loz, just put this on! I'm sick of you smelling up this entire place!" Kadaj sounded just slightly pissed off.

"Okay, okay fine... grumble grumble there it's under my arms. So, how do I do this? Just hold it in place like this?"

"Sigh No, no, no, Loz. Don't you even know how to put deodorant on? Here, give it to me... you take the cap off," pop "and rub some under your arm pits."

"Heeheehee, arm pits..."

I'm sure if I could've seen Kadaj, he'd have been rolling his eyes.

"How's that?" Loz asked. I think I heard him sniff himself, too.

"Much better, thank you."

"I better be able to get laid now.

"Don't get your hopes up," was Kadaj's final line as he walked back into the living room. He crossed his arms, then smirked darkly at me, "He was headed to the bedroom, you know."

Okay, so I had to think of a plan. RUN LIKE HELL! Yes, that was a good plan, or at least I thought so. I bolted toward the door, knowing that when I left this time, I wasn't coming back.

"No, no..."

"Neeggghhghg..." I began to struggle.

Kadaj. Why? He had stopped me and was now holding me at the waist. Why would he do this? It was one thing to be angry with me but to want to see me get hurt. Who was he? He certainly wasn't the little brother I once knew. The little brother and friend I could confide in and tell my secrets to. The little brother who helped me countless times in the past and gave me advice. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him, my emotions playing on my face.

"Don't give me that look. You need to learn a lesson this time."

"Kadaj, he's going to kill..." I paused as I heard a new voice enter the conversation.

"What?" Loz remarked in the bedroom obviously finding my surprise for him, "No... no... NO! MY BABIES! **WHO DID THIS TO YOU?**" there was a small break then, **"I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! **Don't worry babies, Loz will avenge you all. Loz will make him suffer horribly!"

I gulped. Oh shit, what had I done? Totally panicked, I tried to run again, but to no avail. Kadaj held me in place. That smirk on his face, I so badly wanted to wipe it off. How could he be happy about this? Why? Just why, Kadaj?

**"YAZOO!"**

My head turned as Loz roared my name from the hall way. My eyes grew so huge it felt like they would pop out of their sockets. I swallowed, unable to distill my shaking. I had never seen him this angry with me. Finally, Kadaj let go of me, but I felt too afraid to move. My mind said to run, but my body wasn't listening. All I could do was watch my enraged brother step slowly toward me.

He almost looked possessed by something. His eyes large with anger, his teeth bared right in hate, his nostrils flaring with every step he took.

"Yaazzzoooo..." he snarled, my name coming out in a low almost unhuman growl.

He took his steps ever so slowly in my direction. I could do nothing but watch. Watch as he grew closer, and closer, then finally when he was about a foot away, my body listened to my mind. Holding my hands in front of me as if it'd help, I backed away as he continued to close in on me, that horrifying expression never leaving him. Soon, I cringed feeling myself back into the wall. Oh, why did I get myself into this?

Loz kept walking until his body was pressed against mine. I shivered feeling his brute strength covering my smaller torso. My fearful eyes met his massive infuriated ones for what seemed like forever.

"You..." he finally spoke, his voice dry and harsh.

My legs trembled in response. All I could think to do was to listen to him as he taunted me.

"You... hurt my babies..."

As stupid as a time it was to realize, I had noticed at that point that Loz didn't stink. Normally, when he was that close to me, I had to hold back vomiting. At least I didn't have to worry about his smell when I was getting beaten to death.

"I am going to make you... PAY!" he spat, lifting his left fist up.

-------------------------- 

Okay next chapter is from Kadaj's POV, fun fun fun. In case you're wondering what's taking so long... well this part of the story is kinda boring so it's hard to write. Now this story will lead to another story... which'll lead to another actually. The second story is almost all written XD. So if you just bare with me, Im trying to get this stuff done as quick as I can but I guess I need to dicipline myself more. Thanks for the reviews though. More coming... eventually!


	6. Author's Note

Alright peeps, here's the deal. Obviously it's been years since I updated this fic, but I didn't realize just how many people were looking forward to it until I checked the reviews just now. I mean 68 reviews? Shit that's a record for me. I didn't mean to leave you all waiting and hanging on a cliffhanger but I really didn't know how many people were that interested.

Well here's the deal, I obviously no longer have the drive to finish this project. I just bit off more than I could chew here since this was just going to be part 1 of the story and I actually had two sequels planned. However I do have bits and pieces of the story written that I will post in the next couple days when I get them somewhat organized since they're all over the place right now.

But just to fill you in on what I had planned, basically what would have happened was Yazoo would run away from his evil family. He'd seek out help from Reno, the one man that he loved more than anything. This is where part one would end. Part two would end up with Yazoo finding Reno's apartment and would have various chapters from different characters PoV like Reno, Yazoo and even Rude. Unfortunately for Yazoo, Reno wouldn't return Yazoo's affections. He would however take pity upon Yazoo, and decide to help him out. They'd go around town and get a new look for Yazoo while in the meantime, Loz and Kadaj would be looking for him.

Eventually, despite Yazoo's protests of wanting to stay with Reno, Yazoo would get dropped off in a gay community that's kind of hidden and not on any maps. There he'd meet a young boy named Trevor who of course would have know idea who Yazoo was. Eventually Yazoo and Trevor would fall in love, but Loz and Kadaj would find Yazoo around this time revealing who Yazoo is. This would obviously devastate Yazoo and cause a huge fight between him and Loz, yet again. Yazoo, of course, would be losing the fight and getting his ass kicked when Trevor would step in and try to help him saying he doesn't care where Yazoo came from. He loves him and doesn't want to see him get hurt. Loz would then focus h is energy on Trevor as a wounded and beaten Yazoo would try desperately to stop him. Yazoo would eventually freak out yelling, "Stop. Don't hurt my boyfriend! I love him!" or something to that effect, which would, to everyone's surprise make Loz stop. He'd help Trevor up and say something like, "He's your boyfriend? Why didn't you say so?" then apologize to them.

Yazoo would be dumbfounded by this, but he'd and Trevor would embrace one another. Kadaj would somehow convince Yazoo that he can't stay there, not until they found mother, but that after that he could come back if he wanted. Yazoo would surprisingly agree to this, knowing this was his one true purpose in life. He'd promise Trevor that he'd return to him someday when his mission is fulfilled and Trevor would say that he'd wait for him.

The three silver haired men would then leave setting the stage for Advent Children. But wait, Yazoo dies doesn't he? Well I always figured that since I made Yazoo into a genius, he'd have some kind of a backup plan for when the explosion took place. The story would end with Trevor at first being saddened over Yazoo's death, but Yazoo, of course, turns out to be alive and meets up with Trevor. I never really figured out HOW Yazoo was going to survive, I think I had some ideas. But basically the gist of it is that Yazoo can now live with Trevor in peace and not have to worry about his past bothering him.

So yeah it'd work out well for Yazoo and sorry I never finished . I'll try to get these pieces of the story up if anyone cares... is anyone even still out there?... anyone? :(


End file.
